The Switching Stone
by JotunChick11
Summary: Loki, Darcy, and two of their close friends have come upon a mysterious stone in a very dark basement/cellar. When they touch it their bodies are switched and chaos ensues.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a fic composed by the two masterminds, Jotunchick11 (Me), and SorceressSupreme.**

**There will be crude humor and language, some things in the story ahead are not recommended for sheltered children or children under the age of 12. Feel free to check out our other stories, or tell me if you want your story idea posted through me... And trust me when I tell you this I will not take credit for your ideas ;)**

**This story has the following pairs:**

**Darcy (Trigger-happy taser chick)+Loki (Megalomaniac, god of Mischief and Lies)= Dorki (god of mischief and tasers)**

**Stephen Strange (The Sorcerer Supreme)+Astrid Blake (The procrastinator and biggest distraction in this world, also known as Nightwatcher)= Astren (Sorcererwatcher) **

**Lolz**

* * *

''I am going down this dark creepy cellar... No matter what you say.'' Darcy boasted, going down the flight of steps. The cobblestones made the journey bumpy and all the more creepy for Darcy Lewis.

''Be careful... Wait, I'm coming with you!'' Her friend Astrid called out, her echoing footsteps alerting Darcy of the woman's approach.

A rat squeaked and scrambled over Darcy's foot, her flip-flops not protecting her at all. She squealed and kicked it hard, which sent it flying away from her and Astrid.

''What is it?'' Astrid squeaked, her hand lightly touching Darcy's shoulder.

''A rat... We need to tell Stephen that he has an infestation.'' Darcy whispered, suddenly afraid of everything else that might lurk in the darkness.

The stairs ended and flattened out into an oval-shaped room. A small pillar sat in the center and on top of it was a glowing red stone. ''It's a fire opal.'' Darcy whispered in awe, recognizing the glowing stone. But why was it glowing?

Astrid reached out her hand longingly, her fingers extended towards the stone.

''Astrid no!'' Darcy yelled, putting out her hand, she felt herself slip, then her fingers brushed against the surface of the glowing gem. Her world spun, and then all was black.

* * *

Loki looked towards Stephen impatiently, ''They've been gone for half a day, we should search this hell-hole of a mansion and try to find them. Wong assures me that they never left the house.''

Stephen sighed and rubbed at his temples, ''Fine! We'll go look for them, but when they complain of me overreacting... I'm blaming you.''

Loki groaned and stood up, he hated Stephen so much it was killing him. He'd prefer to be in his brother's hands rather than the Sorcerer Supreme's.

Stephen cast a short spell, searching for their auras. ''They're located in my basement... But of course you wouldn't know where that was.'' He grumbled, heading out of his study and leading them through a labyrinth of hallways and studies. He finally stopped at an open door, which led down into a dark and no doubt rat-infested cellar.

''There is no might on Midgard or Asgard that will get me to go down there.'' Loki said haughtily, looking with disgust as Stephen descended the steps, the light he had conjured getting dimmer as he continued into the darkness.

''Coward.'' Stephen said loudly, his challenge ringing through the darkness.

Loki scowled, he loved Darcy... But he detested Strange... The man was just, too perfectly nonchalant. He growled and stomped his foot on the ground, then loudly went down the steps. He was soon swallowed into darkness.

* * *

Darcy groaned loudly, rubbing her head. She remembered the opal, touching it, and then being thrown back against the wall Then she had passed out. ''Astrid.'' She called out, her voice echoing in the empty chamber.

''Over here.'' Astrid's voice groaned, coming from Darcy's left.

She went over to Astrid, unsteady on her feet. ''What happened?'' She asked drowsily.

''I don't know... I think something exploded in our faces.'' Astrid sounded out of breath, and very... Odd.

''Are you okay?'' Darcy leaned down, her fingers lightly brushing against Astrid's forehead, it came back sticky. ''You're bleeding!''

''It's just a scratch... I'm fine really.'' Astrid replied, sounding a little better as she stood up.

''I think we should go back up, I don't know about you but I'm sick of the dark.'' Darcy groaned, rubbing the side of her face. It stung and she suspected it was scraped.

''Agreed.'' Astrid replied, feeling her way to the wall. ''We'll have to find our way to the staircase, but that shouldn't take long.'' She was trying to sound positive, but Darcy could hear the panic in her voice.

Darcy felt for the wall and tripped. A stone jutted into her gut. She cursed and picked it up, fascinated by how smooth it was. Darcy felt for the wall again, this time on her knees. She felt the little altar thing the stone had been on, and placed it on there. Instantly a glow filled up the room.

''Thank God there's light.'' Astrid mumbled, coming over to the light. Darcy could see a long gash up the side of her face, her knees bloody and scraped as well.

Footsteps approached, and they both looked up, seeing Stephen and a rather disheveled Loki with him. Loki had a bloody forehead and his face was bruised, leaving Darcy to wonder what had happened to him.

''Loki fell down the stairs because he was foolish enough not to bring a light.'' Stephen explained, striding over to Astrid. He muttered a few quick words and her cut was gone. Blood was the only reminder of the past wound.

''Are you okay?'' He whispered, tilting her head back so he could see Astrid better.

''Yeah, I'm fine now.''

Darcy looked at Loki angrily. ''I know you don't like Stephen. but really? Refusing to go down the stairs with him, share his light, and then you refuse his healing! I don't know what to do with you!'' She exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air.

Loki looked at the ground, his eye swelling up and the blood drying on his face.

Darcy softened and knelt down on her knees, looking at the cut.

''Might I ask what you were doing down here?'' Stephen asked aloud, his disapproval clear. ''This is an off-limits part of the mansion, and... The fire-opal has unknown powers that could cause great harm to either of you. As you both know now from experience.''

''What kind of powers? Knocking people out is kind of a power and if that's what it does, you should use this more often in your battles.'' Darcy voiced her thoughts aloud, smiling at the sorcerer.

''I believe it did more than that...'' Stephen reached out his hand, and gently picked it up. Nothing happened.

''Maybe multiple people have to touch it?'' Astrid suggested, gesturing for all of them to touch it at once. A shock ran through them, and once again all went back.

* * *

Loki groaned, his head pounded and he couldn't see anything, ''Astrid, Darcy, Stephen?'' He whispered, his voice was high-pitched and sounded almost like... Darcy?

Astrid's voice replied soon after. ''Over here Darcy. How are you...?'' Her voice faltered and slowed to a stop.

''Darcy?! Astrid, I'm Loki! Don't play games with me.'' Loki hissed at Astrid. They had just gotten blown across the room and she was making jokes! But once again when he spoke he heard Darcy's voice.

''I know you like jokes Darcy but seriously, we all know I wouldn't joke around.'' Her voice sounded confused, and was taking a deeper tone than usual.

Loki sighed and stood up, brushing off his chest. Instead of feeling his Asgardian ensemble he felt a woolen sweater... and a _bosom!_

''By Odin's beard, Astrid, I have breasts!'' Loki exclaimed, feeling them all over. He was horrified, and slightly amused, but he couldn't have grown a bosom just by touching a shiny rock.

''I don't even know if Astrid's awake yet and of course you have... Breasts... You're a woman...'' Her voice trailed off, and Loki heard a gasp. ''Oh no!'' She cried.

Loki felt around, feeling his plump butt, his bosom, skinny waist, thighs, and lastly his long curly hair.

''Do I look different?'' Astrid whispered, her voice rigid and uncomfortable, ''...I know this body.''

''What do you mean? I'd hope you'd know your own body!'' Loki exclaimed, tugging at his silky locks.

''Darcy, er Loki I assume... I'm not Astrid! I'm Stephen, and you are definitely not Darcy!'' Loki's shoulders were roughly shaken, and he felt shocked by her ferocity.

''Why are you all yelling!?''

Loki froze at the sound of his own voice... But it was coming from across the room.

''Oh dear God I'm in my girlfriend's body!'' Loki exclaimed. He ran over to where he assumed his body was.

''You only just realized that?'' Astri- Stephen asked, ''Where is my body?'' Loki heard shuffling and assumed Stephen was searching.

''What's going on? I have a clingy woman on me!'' Loki's voice exclaimed. ''Wow! Who is this sexy lady? She looks a lot like me! And what the hell is going on with my voice? I'm suddenly a british dude...'' His voice trailed off, and Loki could feel Darcy (Assuming this was Darcy) feeling his body.

''Do you sound like Loki?'' He asked drily. In any other circumstance he would have liked the attention his body was receiving, but considering he couldn't feel what was happening it was just weird.

''Yeah I do... That's so weird. I have my... His body too... and his package!'' Darcy exclaimed, suddenly clinging to Loki as he had to her.

''Loki is that you?'' She asked, feeling her body hopelessly.

''Yes Darcy it's me...'' Loki replied.

''I found me!'' Stephen shouted excitedly. He started vehemently shaking his body, ''Wake up Astrid! I want my body back!''

A Stephen-sized groan filled the air. ''You are all so loud and obnoxious! My head hurts so will you please shut up so I can take a nap! Now where is Stephen? He needs to hold me... pet my hair...?'' Her voice slowed to a stop and they heard her mumble how strange it was that her voice was different.

The light was growing stronger but Loki still couldn't see its source, and he laughed when he heard Astrid's next words.

''My voice is totally wigging out and I don't know why!'' She stopped, and they saw her start to feel around. ''What happened to my boobs?! I worked so hard at growing them! All the vitamins and proteins wasted!'' She wailed, mock-sobbing.

''Stop talking, I don't want to here any more of _those_ words coming out of _my_ mouth. And Astrid I have your breasts. I'm sorry, I'll give them back as soon as possible.'' Stephen said firmly, clamping a hand over his body's mouth.

Suddenly a light filled the room and they could see the fire opal, sitting innocently on the cobblestone floor.

Loki made for it, praying that once he touched it he would be normal once again. His own strong arms wrapped around him and pulled him back.

''Wait!'' Darcy hissed in his ear, ignoring his struggles. Loki hated being a girl, he was so... _Controlled._

''Lok- Darcy is right. What if it just messed us up more? I think if we wait long enough, we'll change back. The girl's touched the stone and when they woke they were fine. I think it just takes a small period of...'' Stephen began, his girlish voice making Darcy giggle.

''Short period of time! We've probably been down here for at least a day! And you have the nerve to say short?'' Darcy stood up, shouting at Stephen. ''I have a muscular build, packaging, and everything else Loki had! I want to be normal now!''

''Darcy calm down... Stephen is doing the best that she can.'' Astrid said defensively.

''You said she?'' Loki asked, finding it slightly amusing.

''Oh, I meant he.'' Astrid replied, her now dark black hair falling in her face. "Sorry Stephen," she mumbled, blushing.

''That's it! I'm going upstairs and finding any other source of light other than that... _Thing!''_ Darcy stood, and walked over to the staircase, her now long legs getting her out of sight faster than she'd thought possible.

''Well? What should we do?'' Astrid asked.

''We'll try to figure this out... Up there with Darcy.'' Stephen replied, pointing at the stairs.

''Great idea!'' Loki and Astrid said together, running after Darcy.

* * *

"Astrid are you okay?!'' Stephen snapped, rubbing his temples and trying in vain to relax in the velvet armchair. From the way that she was squirming around in _his _body, it was clear that she was less than comfortable.

They were currently trying to wait out the curse in Stephen's study, all of them getting cabin-fever.

''No! I'm abstaining from using the restroom.'' She replied, glaring at her feet.

Darcy smirked, but then frowned. She had used the restroom, but Astrid had too many morals to use the bathroom in her boyfriend's body.

''How do you think I feel?! I have to _sit _on the toilet.'' Loki hissed the word sit, as if it left a bad taste in his mouth... No, Darcy's mouth.

''That's great! I have to stand... And I have to... Ugh!'' Astrid squeezed her eyes shut and then looked at the fireplace.

Darcy was having a better time than the other people in the room because one: she hadn't drunk any more fluids (and didn't need to), and two was using her free time to read all the interesting books Stephen had.

''You'll damage my body because of your foolishness!'' Stephen snapped, automatically protective over _his own _body.

''Foolishness!'' Astrid stood up threateningly, Stephen's body making her look imposing.

''Okay guys. I think we should try to relax, and calm down...'' Darcy said, separating Astrid from Stephen.

''Now you're being the peacemaker. How sweet of you Darce, to finally accept that you're the omega of the group.'' Astrid hissed, her words cutting deep.

Darcy stepped back, and realizing that Stephen's body would be the only body to suffer the consequences, promptly punched Astrid in the face.

''You little-'' Stephen yelled, pulling her away from himself, ''You are both so bipolar!''

Astrid held her mouth, and then she swung her fist at Darcy. Suddenly Darcy realized that what both of the girls needed was to let of some steam.

Darcy stumbled back from the punch, and felt the blood gushing from her nose. This was kinda fun, no matter how much it hurt, because Darcy was certain that their bodies would be fine.

''Be careful with my face! And my body!'' Loki cried, hovering as he watched the two girls/men fight.

''What is going on here?!'' A new voice roared, stilling the rest of the group into shocked silence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank's y'all for reading and reviewing! I love you guys so much, you's is my best pals now.**

**This update is a confidential file... Code...**

**RED!**

* * *

Wong had been the greatest servant ever. In all truth he had been more help than anyone had ever been in all of Darcy's life. He had started by giving Astrid lot's of tea, insisting that it would calm her down.

''Wow Stephen... Are you addicted to this stuff?'' Astrid asked, staring in amazement at the cup in her hands.

''No...'' Stephen replied hurriedly, a blush spreading across his face. Seen much easier since it was a woman's face everyone was seeing. Not his own.

''Yes he is. He reacts the same way you did, by physically attacking his furniture, if he does not get proper quantities of his herbal tea.'' Wong informed her, his Tibetan heritage easily seen by the way he spoke and looked.

''She doesn't need to know that...'' Stephen stammered, hiding his face in his hands.

Darcy smiled, herself being slowly tended to by Wong. He understood now that they had switched bodies, and was helping dress Astrid and Darcy's wounds.

Wong moved away to get more tea, and Loki moved closer to her, a grim expression on her... No, his face.

''Please don't try to destroy my body while you're in it. It is very important, to you and to me.'' Loki informed her, instinctively curling up beside her.

''Awww. You are so cute, curling up next to me as if you're really a girl.'' Darcy cooed, laughing at her Loki voice.

''Shut it.'' He mouthed, making no move to get up.

Astrid was regarding Stephen thoughtfully, rubbing her chin in an absent way. Stephen glared up at his other form, Astrid's familiar frown etched on his/her face.

"What is it you want?" he asked, a wary tone to his feminine voice. He crossed his arms over his chest defensively.

"Hmm... You know, I've kind of always wondered if I'm a good kisser," Astrid stated, still eyeing Stephen up and down.

"I can assure you that you are!" Stephen said quickly. He scooted a little further away from her, just in case.

"What? Would it be so wrong...? Really? I mean, it'd just be like... kissing myself..." She mumbled. "C'mon Stephen, give me a kiss!" She jumped on the couch beside him and scooched closer to him. She batted her lashes flirtatiously, which looked completely weird since it was on _Stephen's_ face.

Stephen made a gagging noise. "Ugh... Please, promise to NEVER do that again." He shuddered. "Ever."

"Stephen, this has been bothering me ever since I graduated kissing class and actually had my first boyfriend. And no I'm not talking about you," she glared at him. "I _need_ to know this! It's not like it's _that_ weird. It's still us. Just... in different bodies."

Stephen glared at the wall, jutting his chin out defiantly. He did a perfect "stubborn Astrid" imitation. "Nothing you can say will persuade me to kiss you. I don't want to kiss myself."

"So, you're saying you're not gonna kiss me until we're back to normal?" Astrid pouted at her other form. The look made Stephen's face look like he was a whipped puppy.

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

"Hmm.." Slowly, a sly grin spread across Astrid's Stephenish face. "Ya know, I just realised how completely helpless and defenseless I sound. Wow. In your body I totally feel like ignoring myself, er I mean you, and just insisting my way."

''Don't. You. Dare.''

Astrid leaned forward, trapping Stephen under her. Despite his vehement high-pitched protests, Astrid pinned his arms to his sides and then promptly engaged him in a very tight lip-lock.

''Oh dear goodness look away!'' Darcy exclaimed, covering hers and Loki's eyes. Then she opened her eyes and looked down at Loki. ''C'mon Loki. Let's see if we're good kisser's.''

''Nononononono...'' He stammered, putting up his hands in defense. But Darcy already was kissing him, finding that she liked kissing herself.

''I do not advise you continue to engage yourself in this carnal activity.'' Wong said sternly, moving Loki's head away from hers.

Darcy gasped, and reached for Loki, she needed him. And she felt an overpowering desire, lust running hot through her veins.

''Darcy... Are you okay?'' Loki asked quietly, lightly touching her shoulder.

''Hmmmm...'' Darcy took his head in her hands, and took him in for another kiss. Loki tried to squirm away, but then relented.

Darcy was enjoying this, her kissing turned out to be really good. But in her mind, she suddenly knew what was happening, and she lurched away from her own ''female'' body.

''Oh dear lord... I'm very sorry?'' Loki offered, running his hands through his hair nervously. As uncomfortable with the feelings in his body as she was.

"Wow!" Astrid exclaimed from the other couch. "I feel strange."

Stephen rubbed a hand over his mouth, pushing his body away with his foot and squirming back even further. "Of course you do," he muttered, glowering. "I feel violated..."

Astrid was about to laugh, when the truth of her situation registered. Her mouth dropped open in shock and her cheeks burned a flaming red. "OHHHH..."

"Yes OH!" Stephen growled.

"Pity that your normal growl doesn't sound very impressive coming from Astrid's mouth," Loki mocked cheerfully.

''Pity that you still sound as irritating as you normally do, _Loki,_" Stephen shot back.

Loki stuck his tongue out at Stephen, crossing his arms over his chest.

''Can you please stop going out of your way to turn me on!'' Darcy snapped, glaring down at the floor.

''I'm not trying to turn you on.'' Loki mumbled, scooting into his own chair.

''I'm sorry... I just want my body back so that we can...'' Darcy looked with longing at her own body, then ran to the bathroom, her face an unpleasant shade of green.

''Men things I assume?'' Astrid asked, cocking an eyebrow at Stephen.

''Definitely a male thing.'' Loki affirmed, wishing for the fifth time they could be normal again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you everybody! Feel free to check out my other stories! They are all amazing!**

**Sorceress Supreme's story's are all wonderful as well;) and I think that if you like this story, you'll like BREAKING NEWS! and Red Bull, Coffee, and other drugs. Those have Loki, Darcy, Stephen, and Astrid. :) Breaking news has the other Avengers, including a few drunk asgardians. ;)**

* * *

_Two days later..._

Stephen rubbed his temples, trying to concentrate with the loud music pulsing from Astrid's Ipod. She had refused to leave him in peace, and now her music was blaring in his ears while he tried in vain to focus.

Stephen growled in frustration, and thought the sound endearing. He sounded like Astrid. But then he remembered that he didn't _want_ to sound like Astrid.

His voice came from the bathroom, Astrid apparently singing in his body.

Stephen felt his frustration growing. He felt violated and _completely _useless.

Screaming he shot an energy blast into the Ipod.

''What the hell did you do to my music!?'' Astrid cried, looking at the smoking the smoking plastic.

''I exploded... It.'' Stephen paused, and flexed his hands. He had used magic in Astrid's body! He could magic them back!

* * *

Loki sighed, he was utterly bored with everything. Even the thought of a cure from this imprisonment was dull.

''Honey I'm sure we'll be freed in a couple days. Wong is looking everywhere for the answer to this riddle, and is...'' Darcy paused, rubbing a hand through the hair which was on Loki's head.

''If I am to stay in your body forever, we will have to get used to the idea of making love to ourselves.'' Loki whispered, looking at Darcy. Her now green eyes pierced his. Did he really have such a fascinating face?

"Guys I just discovered something!" Astrid- er, Stephen, abruptly came into the room, looking excited and relieved.

"What, that you sound completely obnoxious when you have a girl's voice?" Loki quipped. He never missed the chance to poke fun at his best frenemy. If that's what they were to be called.

"NO! Well, yes that's true, but that's not the point!" Stephen began pacing in front of them, his arms clasped behind his back. The effect was lost on them though since Stephen was still stuck in a 5 foot 3 body and had a very feminine figure. "Even though I may be trapped in Astrid's body, I still possess and retain all my magical abilities. I can fix this!"

Darcy's face broke into a smile at the news. Loki, however, wasn't nearly as impressed.

"Why haven't you done anything about it then?! Do you think I like being stuck in my girlfriend's body? While you're making your little _discoveries_," Loki sneered, "I have been absolutely hating your guts for every damn reason imaginable!"

A dark figure suddenly swooped into the room, grabbing Loki by the collar of his sweater and slamming his female body up against the wall. Stephen's face, and yet not Stephen but Astrid, glowered in rage down at the helpless Asgardian.

"Don't you DARE talk to him that way again!" she snarled, looking even more menacing when it was the sorcerer's guise that she wore. She gave Loki a little shake. "You hear me? If you weren't wearing Darcy's skin now, like a shield of protection, I would be pounding your pretty little face in. Stephen is trying the best he can to fix this, and nobody seems to get that. I suggest you spend a little more time with your mouth SHUT. Or I'll shut it for you." She growled the last part threateningly.

Someone placed a hand on Astrid's shoulder. Darcy spoke gently, sincerity shining through the green of her Loki eyes. "It's okay Astrid. Just take a deep, calming breath." she waited until Astrid had done so, then continued speaking. "Loki didn't mean what he said. At least, not in the way he made it sound. We're all just really frustrated and feeling this pent-up energy. It's affecting us. But we have to fight it. We can't give in. There's a solution to this mess, don't worry."

Astrid's Stephenish face crumpled in a look of despair. She sighed heavily, collapsing against the wall. "I feel so confused. I don't know whether I'm a man or a woman anymore. I still think like me, but then I act like a guy. I hate this! I just want my body back," she whimpered.

"We all do," Loki said quietly. He felt a twinge of empathy for the poor woman. All this time he'd spent focusing only on _his_ comforts and how uncomfortable things were for _him_. He hadn't given a thought to how Astrid may feel, or Stephen for that matter.

Stephen looked at Astrid, ''Don't ever do that again.''

Loki smiled, he wouldn't want his girlfriend to act like that either. Getting defended by your girlfriend is the worst sin ever in a guys world.

''I think we should all have a break...'' Darcy began slowly, looking around the room, ''All of us except Stephen, who will be trying to change us back.

* * *

Stephen mumbled curses under his breath. He was down in the dim-lit cellar, the only light source being the Stone, which was glowing brightly.

''I never get breaks.'' Stephen mumbled, trying another spell. ''Stephen do this, Stephen do that.''

''Ashali Dauminodor!'' He exclaimed, trying the last spell of reversing ever used. ''God why?!'' Enraged and beyond frustrated, he picked up the fire opal and threw it as hard as he could against the wall.

Time seemed to slow as he watched, horrified, as the Stone hit the rock wall and broke into a million pieces. His last thought before the world went black was _'That was our only chance'_.

Their only chance for breaking the spell.


	4. Chapter 4

**Please forgive me all my faithful loverly reviewers and readers. I have been very busy with school and some of my other stories. I am glad to announce... That the giant freaks will be returned to normal!**

**Me: All hail the New York Giants!**

**Crowd: NEW YORK GIANTS!**

**A/N from SorceressSupreme: We hope you like the surprise ending ;)**

* * *

Loki rubbed his head, groaning as he slowly got to his feet. his eyes focused in and he saw Darcy, sprawled across the sofa, her arms crossed across her wonderful chest. He smiled and went over to her, still rubbing the bruise on his forehead. He had most likely fallen off the couch, and then had woken on the floor.

He placed his pale lips over her mouth, smiling as she opened her blue eyes... Wait! Blue eyes! She was back to normal!

Loki felt himself, pulling on his black locks, looking with wonder at his pale skin and normal feet! ''Oh dear lord I have missed myself!'' He pulled Darcy into a tight hug, kissing her lips hard and passionately.

''No! Not yet!'' She pushed him away, feeling her own body, and sighing in relief when she felt her chest. ''Thank gosh I have those back.''

''AAHAAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!'' Astrid screamed from the other room, her voice loud and happy. She bounded in to the room, her body also normal and girlish.

A moan filled the room, and they looked to the door. The sight they saw made Astrid faint with shock, and Darcy empty her stomach.

Stephen. Was. All. Of. Them.

His hair was feathered and crow feather black, he had boobs like Darcy, a butt and figure like Astrid, and the arms and face of Stephen. His face distorted into a smile. ''It worked.'' He frowned, looking at Astrid's limp body. ''What's wrong?''

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
